


all that glitters

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesiness, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'I love you' -- on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that glitters

“I could get used to this.”

Soldier: 76’s voice is softer than Jesse ever remembers hearing it, almost awed as it hangs in the warm California air; Jesse glances over with a small smile, reaching out to set his hand over Morrison’s, feel the solidity of his fingers under his own.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, tilting his head up to catch the warmth of the dying sun’s light on his face. “It’s pretty nice out here, ain’t it?” 

_Out here_ is the cliffs of Route 66, where they currently sit; Morrison, ever the soldier, had wanted to call it a stakeout, and his insistence would be almost irritating if Jesse didn’t find the devotion to his work so dang cute.

He wonders, briefly, if one day he could get Morrison to pledge devotion in a different way.

“...I love you, y’know,” Jesse says, looking Morrison’s way again; and the surprise on Morrison’s face is overtaken by the beauty of him caught in the late afternoon, with the fading sunlight turning his silver hair bronze and lighting up even his darkest, deepest scars. For a moment they’re both quiet--they’re peaceful like this, in a way they never could be before--and then Morrison smiles, gives Jesse’s fingers a squeeze.

“I love you, too,” he murmurs, and the simple, easy happiness on his face is more captivating than the California sunset.


End file.
